


lets get married

by sh0tar1s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh0tar1s/pseuds/sh0tar1s
Summary: kiyoomi and shouyou cuddle after a day of relaxing and kiyoomi comes to the realization that hey, he should propose...like...right now...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	lets get married

**Author's Note:**

> literally just fluff

If you saw Kiyoomi at home you probably wouldn't think he's as serious as he comes off.

The thing is, he knows. Okay? He knows he looks edgy and scary or whatever and honestly it's a good thing since it drives away unwanted company.

But he also knows that he is nothing like that at home.

Exhibit A; him and his boyfriend just had a "spa" day in the apartment they decided to rent since...well...apartments are nice. Yeah they might be filthy rich but hey, apartments are cool.

But yes, he and Shouyou had spent the entire day washing up each other, taking bubble baths, using face masks, drying each other's hair, filing each other's nails, and cooking. This happened every once in a while, whenever they both could catch a break from the endless games, practices, and fanmeets.

No matter how much they both loved their careers it was undoubtedly nice to let loose and relax every now in a while.

So now they laid together on their bed, a white blanket draped over them in their MSBY robes. Yes, they provided robes. Yes, they are very comfortable. Yes, Kiyoomi adores them.

No, don't tell MSBY.

What he adores even more though is the man beside him, staring up at him with those beautiful brown eyes of his.

"I love you, kiyoomi."

Kiyoomi hummed, running his fingers gently through Shouyou's neatly brushed hair, (courtesy of him of course.)

"I like that."

Shouyou hummed curiously back and Kiyoomi clarified, resting his hand flat on the man's head now.

"When you call me by my name."

"Kiyoomi's a very pretty name."

"You're prettier."

In a second his younger boyfriend's face turned beet red and he suppressed the urge to laugh at him for still being embarrassed about that sort of stuff 3 years later. Well, Kiyoomi supposes he caught him off guard so it could slide.

"Ah!" Shouyou whined and hid his face in his hands. "Stop it!"

"Can't help it sometimes," the black haired spiker pried Shouyou's hands away from his face lazily, closing his eyes afterwards as if going to sleep. Really, Shouyou should stop being noisy and calm down. "You're really pretty."

He heard a soft scoff and a hand pushed his shoulder.

"What are you on about? You're way prettier. Everyone agrees."

And that's when Kiyoomi opened his eyes, and no doubt, judging from how Shouyou was trying not to laugh, he had on his disgusted face.

"Who is everyone?" Defensive much?

Shouyou stretched and sighed, slinging an arm over Kiyoomi's waist and pulling himself closer. He replied with a gentle smile, "our fans."

It was Kiyoomi's turn to scoff as he rested his own hand on his lover's waist, "do you see what they say about you?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You're so pretty they wanna die. I've actually seen the tweets, they start crying when they see you."

Shouyou, voice laced with sleep from all the very, extremely relaxing activities they did today, smiled a little wider and laughed, "ehhhh? Seriously? Wait-" his eyes widened. "how'd you even find those tweets?"

Uh oh.

Kiyoomi gulped and looked off to the side, "uh…"

Shouyou sat up on his knees then, fists balled up in excitement and eyes shining like it was Christmas, "you search my name up?!"

"No-"

"You totally do!"

"Listen-"

"Why do you do that?!"

Kiyoomi was positive that his entire face was red, maybe even his ears too. Dammit why'd he open his big fucking mouth? This is why he's quiet in public because WHAT IF? What if he said some shit like that in public? There'd be absolutely 0 mercy from the rest of MSBY and their fans.

He tried to find another excuse, turning away from Shouyou who frantically tried to look at his blushing face.

"I...cause…'

Shouyou pulled on his shoulder so he'd face back and encouraged him, "caaauuuse?"

'Someone kill me.'

"I like...looking...at the pictures they take...of you."

Perhaps he should've shut the hell up from the beginning because very quickly Shouyou's eyes watered and his lip trembled. (No, Kiyoomi did not take him seriously.)

"K-Kiyo-san!"

Kiyoomi sighed, "Shouyou."

And those fake tears were gone quickly as the redhead's loud voice boomed in their little room.

"Not only are you prettier than me, you're way cuter too!!!"

Before the laughter could disturb their neighbours, Kiyoomi slammed his palm over his boyfriend's mouth and pulled him down, hissing, "shut up!"

This wasn't embarrassing at all, really!

"No way!" Shouyou pried the hand off and flipped over, staring Kiyoomi right in his eyes with the exact same excitement as before. "That's so adorable!" 

Kiyoomi wouldn't live this down, would he? He sighed and crossed his arms in his laid down position. And actually, he complained. Dare he say, even pouted. 

"You don't do it?"

Shouyou shook his head, his hair flying every which way. Way to mess up Kiyoomi's work, jerk.

"Didn't think of it!" A large grin split on his face, as usual. "I just see you everywhere on my accounts anyways- you just pop up!"

Kiyoomi stared back, "so you just see me anyways?"

"Mhm!"

He smirked.

"Heh."

It was silent after that, just Shouyou setting in under the covers and cupping Kiyoomi's cheek, eyes scanning his face as if the spiker was a jewel. That's right, Shouyou always made Kiyoomi feel beautiful.

A little more than a minute later, in a much quieter voice, Shouyou asked a question.

"What do you like the most about me?"

Kiyoomi raised a single eyebrow, "hmmm?"

Seeing his boyfriend get flustered wasn't a surprise. Afterall, it's not often that Shouyou asked for something like this.

"Like…" He blushed. "My face, body."

You could say Kiyoomi is a little evil. Just a little.

"Ah, you want compliments?" He stared at his lover with that condescending look he knows he's perfected over the years, successfully flustering Shouyou even more.

No, this isn't a humiliation kink.

"Shut up!" Shouyou whined and retreated his hand away from the older man's face. '"I just like when.."

Kiyoomi leaned in, hovering above his lover's ear but far away enough to make eye contact. He whispered, "you like when I call you pretty?"

Yeah, he was going to hell. 

Shouyou squirmed and whined, pushing Kiyoomi's face away and resting his hands out on the bed as he laid on his side. With a pout, he admitted what Kiyoomi already knew.

"Yeah…"

After a smirk, one he'd probably regret when the smaller man makes him pay, he settled back down and stared into those brown eyes of Shouyou's, studying how many times he's looked into them and felt time stop moving entirely. 

"Your eyes are like honey.'

"That's cringey!"

Kiyoomi facepalmed and felt his dignity fade, "I know, I wanna die.'

Shouyou laughed at his antics, prying Kiyoomi's hands away from his face this time.

"Okay, okay, just be normal! Come on it's been 3 years, can't you say it normally?"

He's right, the paler of the two held Shouyou's much tanner hands away from his face and played with them. He kissed the palm. Yeah, anyone would call him an absolute sap and cringey motherfucker if they knew about this side of him.

"I can."

Shouyou pat his head, "do it, then!"

"You're so demanding."

"Yup."

"Anyways."

He wanted to take it seriously for a moment actually, because admiring the famous Hinata Shouyou before him was a sight to marvel at and be grateful for. You won't meet a man more beautiful than this one, that's for sure.

So, Kiyoomi hummed and cupped his lover's cheek.

"Your eyes are a really nice shape. They're really big, and I wasn't lying about the honey part. They're brown but there's like...gold…"

Shouyou groaned, "you're being cringey again."

"Bare with me, I'll die after this anyways."

The giggle that left his boyfriend was worth the embarrassment. How lucky was he that Shouyou doesn't tell the public how he really acts? The answer was; very lucky. 

"Anyways...your cheeks are really soft even if they're like..barely there. You used to have bigger cheeks."

It's not even that Shouyou had BIG cheeks before, but there was some more meat on them before. More for Kiyoomi to squeeze when he wanted his man to shut up. Now, those cheeks had slimmed down and very little was left. It's not a bad thing at all though, Kiyoomi would still squeeze them till Shouyou turned into a circle anyways.

"I've leaned out."

Kiyoomi nodded, "sure have. I like it."

Moving his hand from the beautiful man's cheek to his hair, admiring the vibrancy of the orange hair was unavoidable.

"Your hair is nice," he ruffled the hair, combing in between. "I like when it's longer."

"I know."

"That's why you grew it?"

"Mhm."

When Shouyou first joined MSBY, he came straight from brazil with short hair. However, a year into dating Kiyoomi, the hair had gotten longer, much like his third year of highschool, even a little longer. It required a ponytail on top at times. 

Kiyoomi loved it.

He pulled his hand away, resting his cheek against his palm instead.

"Hm...I like your entire face, I don't know. There's too much to say."

The redhead chuckled and yawned, "lazy?"

"Very."

Another laugh, and the hand Shouyou brought up to stifle yawn flopped right onto Kiyoomi's waist again. This man has an addiction to his torso, actually. "I feel you."

Despite admitting to all this being too much work, as Shouyou is too beautiful to name every good trait of his, he continued for his boyfriend's sake. He loves praise, afterall.

He deserves it, too.

"I like that you're as buff as me…" record scratch. "Not really."

"Oi!"

Kiyoomi held Shouyou by the shoulder's then, pushing him close til the smaller man's nose touched his collarbone. They wrapped their legs together.

"You're almost there, just a tiny bit off. I like it, though. That I'm bigger than you. It's naturally gonna happen anyways, and it's a difference of like 8 centimeters, no big deal."

Kiyoomi added, "I'll always be taller though."

Without hesitation, the other couldn't disagree as he snorted.

"Yeah…"

"Hm," the raven haired man rested his head atop of Shouyou's. "Your thighs are nice. Your arms too."

He sighed, "I dont fucking know, all of you looks good how am I supposed to point out everything?"

Both arms wrapped around his waist.

"Kiyoomi."

"What?"

"You suck."

Uncharacteristically, Kiyoomi gasped and mentally slappesd himself (why the hell did that shock him so much?) "Why?"

Shouyou rubbed his head against his chest, his shoulder's tensing.

"You're barely saying anything but my heart just...it's just- like- guah- you know?"

3 years and still, Shouyou couldn't handle his compliments? He chuckled at this man in his arms, hugging a little closer and kissing the crown of his head. 

"I know."

Shouyou yawned, "I love you, Yoomi."

"Ah," the recipient of the petname closed his eyes. "That's a new one.'

Very quietly, Shouyou murmured, "I like it. You?"

"Mhm.'

"Knew it," another yawn.

Kiyoomi backed up, looking down to see the redheads face. Oh man, despite the spa day he looked incredibly exhausted. 

"You're tired."

"Uh huh."

So, he dimmed the lamp at the nightstand and reached over for the other half of the blanket, covering both of them with its soft white fabric. 

As per usual, Shouyou settled down under Kiyoomi's chin, hand on his chest and leg over his body. Though the older man preferred to sleep side to side, he quickly got used to this position as that would be the case in the morning no matter what. 

"I love you, Kiyo…"

No matter how many times he would hear those words, Kiyoomi would always melt at the realization that somebody like Shouyou loves him.

"I love you too."

Soft breathing filled their room, the occasional sound of them shifting around being their only sound. The lack of distractions made it impossible not to focus in on Shouyou who had his eyes closed, his black lashes fluttering over his cheeks softly. Soft lips parted gently, but Kiyoomi knew his man wasn't in dreamland until he started drooling.

Being somewhat of a "clean freak", as some may put it, many wondered how Kiyoomi dealt with someone like Shouyou. Well, it was always just teasing from their side but, Shouyou was misunderstood here.

The truth is Shouyou is a responsible person with a great sense of mind. Even if he had a habit of leaving books around, it quickly changed when they moved in together into an apartment. Rather than leaving scattered language books and manga everywhere, the man made sure to put it away as he knew it bothered Kiyoomi.

And Kiyoomi, who absolutely hates mess in a house, adapted to some of Shouyou's habits like allowing the apartment to be more "homey." Basically, he let Shouyou design how he wants as well, not just white and blue and green furniture and decoration that Kiyoomi would have up if it was his house.

He liked simple things, Shouyou did too, but they could balance out their other likes as well.

He cooked food from many different cultures, cleaned well, took care of the place well, there wasn't anything to complain about. 

Living with Shouyou was easy, not just because he could adapt to Kiyoomi's cleaning and organization habits but also because nothing HAD to be hard with him.

Shouyou wore his heart on his sleeves, not only that, but he always told people what he's thinking. Kiyoomi knew everything all the time, arguments were incredibly rare because of that. 

So rare that they didn't even matter. Yeah, one time Shouyou cried and another time Kiyoomi cried as well, but mostly those arguments meant nothing even then and didn't hurt nearly as much as it used to seem.

He hides it well but, Sakusa Kiyoomi adores volleyball just as much as anyone in MSBY. Why else would he go pro? But, despite being on a team with extreme volleyball monsters, he didn't think he found a match to his love for the sport until he met Hinata Shouyou.

Yeah, the man collected setters since highschool, basically being fought over by all of them. And yeah, some of them liked him. In the end though, despite everyone's love for the sport and Shouyou's jumps, the man had chosen Sakusa Kiyoomi as a match for a partner.

Usually, it's setter and spiker.

Well, who said Shouyou couldn't be a setter?

He played the role well and scored many points with his skills, often giving a toss to Kiyoomi and then that was BOTH their points.

Something about that always made his heart thrum.

If Kiyoomi looked back, he couldn't remember a time life has been unenjoyable since he got with Shouyou. Sure, he had his fucking problems every now and then. But was it an unenjoyable life? Couldn't be, not with this wonderful boyfriend always there for him. 

Kiyoomi realized he wanted him forever, then. He didn't even care to think for a second. 

"Shou?" He shook the younger man awake.

A groggy groan was his older response, Shouyou's eyes twitching but unopening. Kiyoomi pushed back the fiery hair and stroked his temples.

"Look at me."

Finally, Shouyou opened his eyes and stared at him with those big, honey eyes he was talking about. "Hm?"

Kiyoomi leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I love you, baby."

Despite the sleep still being evident in Shouyou's voice, he chuckled, "ah? It's rare...you calling me that."

Kiyoomi smirked, "not really."

With a yawn and a frown, clearly impatient, the redhead scratched at his head and mumbled a barely coherent, "what is it?"

Kiyoomi hesitated, then almost said it, then opted for something else. 

Of maybe-

Nah.

But-

No.

Okay! It can wait when he's awake. 

He said 3 other words instead.

"I love you."

Shouyou groaned, "is that why you're keeping me awake?

Feeling stupid, Kiyoomi only nodded and grimaced, "...yeah."

A whine, too adorable to be coming from a 24 year old, sounded from Shouyou as he brushed his hand over Kiyoomi's shoulder, once, twice, and then dropped it as if he died or something.

"Let me sleeeeppp. I love you but I'm tired."

It's clear his boyfriend's way too out of it for any of the shit he wanted to say. It's clear he wouldn't remember if he said anything now. But like an itch he couldn't reach, Kiyoomi found it was unbearable to not say the next 3 words.

It was time. 3 years is long enough to know.

"Shou?"

A groan more angry than before, "hng?"

Kiyoomi chuckled (he was doing a lot of that tonight) and pulled his lover closer, leaning into his ear after kissing his temple.

"Let's get married."

On any other day at any other time, Shouyou would probably cry. But instead,

"Right now?"

Kiyoomi laughed, actually laughed, and felt a little weight lifted from his chest that had only sat there for no more than 2 minutes. He said the words, it was fucking random and unplanned but he said them.

He calmed his laugh into a deep breath, "yeah."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Kiyoomi clicked his tongue playfully, rocking the barely awake man back and forth to no avail, he wouldn't wake up fully.

"You understand what I'm saying?" Kiyoomi asked.

"Mhm." Shouyou replied. You know, like a liar.

Kiyoomi wrapped him in an even bigger hug than usual, squeezing him tight, "sure you do."

A loud, big yawn left the redhead, "where's my ring?"

"Don't have one."

"Hm...get me one...tomorrow."

Again, Kiyoomi laughed and squeezed his boy-fiancé? they'll figure it out in the morning-

He held his lover so tight, so warm, and he nuzzled his face into Shouyou's neck. Tomorrow, huh?

"I will."

Very, very quietly with a slurred speech, Shouyou tapped on Kiyoomi's shoulder with a finger "you may kiss the groom."

"Ha," god, the love of his life is fucking adorable. "okay."

So he met their lips, softly pressing and nothing more. However he made sure to not miss out on planting a million kisses all over the rest of his face, sure not to miss anything.

"I love you, baby," he whispered after kissing his lips once more.

"Love you…"

He just couldn't help himself and kissed again, "I love you."

Of course, Shouyou whined, "let me sleeeepppp…"

Kiyoomi let out the last laugh of the night, kissing his lips just once more before letting his...fiancé rest.

"Okay, okay."

"Goodnight, baby."

Although his unexpected, unplanned, totally unromantic proposal had been done with Shouyou just barely half awake, that counted as a success. Even if Shouyou woke up without any recollection, Kiyoomi knew the answer would be yes anyways. How'd he know? It's his boyfriend, he just KNOWS, alright? Even if it was a no, he'd just wait.

He loved him so much that it wouldn't matter if it was a rejection, and he was so sure that even if it's a no to the proposal, it's not a no to the relationship. 

Neither were giving each other up.

So, Kiyoomi went to sleep with a smile, a beautiful boy in his arms, and the satisfying fact that Hinata Shouyou would be his when he wakes up too and perhaps, for the rest of his life.

That'd be a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! show some love!


End file.
